una amistad mas allá de las estrellas
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: Una noche scootaloo triste le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz un amigo que entienda lo que se siente ser huérfano ignorando que la princesa Luna oye su deseo y manda a una estrella en busca de un niño o niña que supiese lo que es ser huérfano y escoge a la persona menos esperada por Luna
1. capitulo 1

**desde ahora digo que no soy ni soy dueño de oliver twist ni de MLP (my little pony abreviado)**

* * *

**El deseo**

en el reino de equestria en una casa del árbol se encontraba una potrilla pegaso de pelaje naranja,crin magenta y alas pequeñas llamada scootaloo que miraba las estrellas de la media noche con lagrimas en los ojos pues se cumplían seis años desde que perdió a sus padres en un misterioso accidente y al mismo tiempo se cumplían cinco años desde su huida de cloudsdale y de su llegada a ponyville

Scootaloo: porque tenían que sacar el tema de nuevo (se decía así misma)

Scootaloo lloraba tambien porque su heroína Rainbow Dash y sus amigas Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle este mismo día le pregunto si podrían hacer una fiesta en su casa por su cumpleaños y tambien conocer a sus padres pero como no quería que se enterara de que era huérfana porque no quería que se preocupara por ella le dijo la misma mentira que era una cruel verdad para ella

Scootaloo: Mis padres se fueron de viaje y no los veré por un largo tiempo (se dijo a si misma llorando) ojala hubiera alguien que entendiera lo que he sufrido(dijo aun mirando las estrellas cuando vio una estrella fugaz llegar)Estrella fugas que estas en el cielo por favor cumple me mi deseo(dijo juntando los cascos en forma de oración)deseo un nuevo amigo alguien que entienda como me siento(dijo aun viendo las estrellas)

la princesa Luna quien Scootaloo creía era una estrella fugaz se encontraba llorando pues avía escuchado todo lo que Scootaloo dijo

Luna: Scootaloo hace años antes de mi destierro era mi deber conceder los deseos de aquellos que tenían buenas intenciones o buscaban sanar sus corazones desde que volví todos los deseos que e oído son por motivos personales o egoístas pero esta noche tu deseo a tocado la fibra mas sensible de mi corazón así que con todo placer concedere tu deseo(dijo con lagrimas aun en sus ojos)

en eso la princesa luna con su magia toma una estrella del cielo y le da una orden

Luna: quiero que busques,encuentres y me traigas alguien que a pasado algo similar a lo que le paso a esta pobre niña(le dijo a la estrella)

la estrella se dispuso a buscar como un rayo a un potro o potranca que aya pasado algo similar a la pequeña potranca pegaso pero su búsqueda fue en vano se disponía a volver con la princesa Luna cuando siente una presencia mas allá del mundo que la princesa Luna conocía

En la época colonial en un lugar llamado Londres en una noche tormentosa Oliver twist un niño huérfano de diez años corría por su vida de un criminal llamado Bill Sikes que lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlo para que no lo delatara de sus crímenes pero ya se avía delatado el mismo al perseguir al niño en la calle hasta los muelles

Bill Sikes: VEN ACÁ¡ (grito Sikes)

Oliver no dijo nada pues estaba trepando a los techos de los muelles cuando termino de escalar tomo una cadena que colgaba de una viga de madera y la uso par balancearse al otro lado pero fue un error grave porque era un callejón sin salida

Bill Sikes :! YA TE TENGO NIÑO¡ (grito Sikes)

Sikes imito al niño solo que en vez de sujetar la cadena usa el gancho al final de la cadena para hacer un lazo por el cual mete el brazo y el cuello y se balancea pero justo cuando piso el otro lado resbalo y termino ahorcado

Oliver en ese momento resbalo de la impresión pues era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir ante sus ojos mientras caía al agua miro al cielo

Oliver: _e vivido una aventura que otros no creerían si no lo vieran por si mismos no me arrepiento de nada_ (dijo en su mente)

de repente ve algo brillando en el cielo era una estrella y estaba yendo directo hacia el hasta que impacto de lleno con su corazón,cuando eso sucedió se detuvo en el aire

Oliver: ¿_Que es esto? esa estrella perforo mi corazón pero no estoy muerto no estoy sangrando y puedo sentir una calidez interna como si alguien estuviera llamándome y buscándome en alguna parte_(despues de pensar eso la estrella lo llevo hacia el espacio)

cuando todos llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a Bill Sikes muerto colgando de una cadena y sin rastros del niño que perseguía y dedujeron lo obvio que fue que cayo al agua y se ahogo

poco despues en el espacio Oliver abre los ojos y lo primero que nota es que esta rodeado de estrellas y que su cuerpo brillaba y se sorprende aun mas cuando oye la voz de una mujer salir de la nada

Voz de mujer: Vaya,vaya,vaya no me esperaba esto de ninguna manera envié esa estrella en busca de alguien especifico y de todos los que pudo elegir te eligió a ti

despues de eso un destello de luz aparece encegueciendo temporalmente a Oliver cuando esta empieza a desvanecerse recupera la vista y nota a un caballo con alas color azul oscuro con un cuerno,alas,ojos color turquesa, una marca en su flanco que parecía la luna y una melena que asemejaba las estrellas así como su cola

Luna: Hola (dijo luna con naturalidad)

Oliver se asusto al oír la vos salir de un caballo

Oliver: ha-ha-hablaste eso es imposible los caballos no hablan ni tienen alas,ni cuernos debo estar soñando DESPIERTA *PAF* (se dio un golpe pero se dio cuenta de que le dolió así que no estaba ni soñando ni muerto)

Luna al ver esa escena estaba tanto confundida como insultada

Luna: créeme que tambien estoy sorprendida pues eres algo que nunca había visto antes y para tu información soy una pony no un caballo y una alicornio de echo (despues de decir eso ladeo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos molesta)

Oliver: lo siento mucho es que de donde yo vengo los caba...es decir ponys parlantes no existen menos si tienen alas y un cuerno y nunca hemos escuchado de lo alicornios (dijo arrepentido)

Luna vio al niño y se veía bastante arrepentido por haberla ofendida en eso le da una pequeña sonrisa

Luna: te perdono yo soy la princesa Luna co-gobernarte de equestria y la que te mando a traer aquí cual es tu nombre joven (dijo de forma tranquila)

Oliver: mi nombre es Oliver twist señorita digo princesa Luna (dijo arrodillándose en señal de respeto)

Luna:no es necesario que te inclines ante mi ni tampoco que me llames señorita o princesa solo llámame Luna (dijo poniendo su casco en su hombro)

en eso Oliver se levanta en cuanto Luna le dijo esas palabras

Luna: Oliver te tengo que pedir que hagas algo que me pidieron y que solo tu puedes hacer pues fuiste elegido por la estrella que mande ¿Aceptarías? (dijo luna)

Oliver estaba intrigado algo que solo el podría hacer no lo pensó ni dos segundo en su respuesta

Oliver: si Luna ¿que tengo que hacer? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Luna: valla respondiste rápido ¿a que se debe? (pregunto Luna)

Oliver: porque usted es buena perso...digo pony y siento dentro de mi que lo que me quiere pedir no es para el mal de nadie(dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro)

luna se sorprendió por el comentario pero no lo mostraba para no preocupar al joven

Luna:_este niño tiene una sensibilidad impresionante no muchos tienen ese don único_(pensó luna)

Oliver: pasa algo Luna (pregunto)

Luna: no nada,lo que necesito que hagas es que seas amigo de esta niña (en eso su cuerno brilla y aparece la imagen de Scootaloo en la casa del árbol aun mirando las estrellas)su nombre es Scootaloo y como tu es huérfana hasta donde yo se sus padres murieron en un raro accidente que solo ella sabe y no tiene otros familiares, hace unos minutos me pidió un amigo que haya vivido lo mismo que ella y bueno creo que ya sabes como termino (dijo para no alargar la historia)

Oliver al ver la imagen de la potrilla pudo ver en sus ojos una sensación de vació que conocía desde que tuvo uso de razón

Oliver: No hace falta que me lo pida con gusto aceptaría ser su amigo pues siento dentro de mi corazón que ella a sufrido mucho por la perdida de sus padres y busca a alguien que pueda compartir ese dolor me gustaría ser esa persona que sane su corazón herido

Luna no pudo si no soltar algunas lagrimas por las palabras del niño que eran sinceras finalmente luna dijo

Luna: Oliver eres un buen chico te enviare cerca de ella para que puedas empezar a sanar su corazón pero antes transformare tu cuerpo para que no sobresalgas de el resto de los habitantes de equestria pero no falta decir que no puedes decirle que yo te mande a ser su amigo y que no puedes decirle que vienes de de otro mundo por favor(dijo con seriedad al final)

Oliver:¿trasformar mi cuerpo? (pregunto)

Luna rodea a oliver con el aura de su cuerno y en eso Oliver se trasforma en un potrillo alicornio cafe de melena y cola rubia

Luna: estas listo y recuerda esta conversación se queda en secreto (dicho eso le guiño un ojo)y no te preocupes por el aterrizaje ese brillo alrededor tuyo te protegerá al entrar a la atmósfera(con esa ultima frase mando a oliver a equestria)

en la casa del árbol Scootaloo seguía mirando las estrellas cuando vio que una de ellas se dirige hacia el lago

Scootaloo: esa estrella fugas aterrizo en el lago seria increíble si se lo mostrara a las chicas así me ganaría mi cutie mark por cazadora de estrellas fugaces(con esa ultima frase se dirigió hacia el lago)

Scootaloo se sorprendio cuando llego al lago vio desmallado en la orilla un potrillo alicornio café con crin y cola rubia.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste**


	2. capitulo 2

**El despertar , conociendo a las cutie mark crusaders**

poco a poco Oliver iba recuperando la conciencia asta que pudo escuchar las voces de unas niñas discutir

Niña 1: miren que ropa traía si Rarity lo hubiera visto con esto puesto entonces le daría un triple paro cardíaco

Niña 2: tenemos a alguien inconsciente en nuestro club y a ti te preocupa la ropa,¿donde dices que lo encontraste?

Niña 3: ya te lo dije en el lago y hasta yo no puedo creer lo que vi en el lago, en vez de una estrella fugas me encontre a un alicornio inconsciente ¿de donde creen que salio?

cuando terminaron de discutir Oliver terminaba de recuperar el conocimiento sorprendiendo a las tres niñas

Niña 3: esta despertando

al abrir los ojos pudo ver a tres potrancas una unicornio,una terrestre y la pegaso por el cual se ofreció para ser su amigo y sanar su corazón

Niña 2:¿estas bien? creíamos que ibas a morir (dijo con preocupación en su voz)

Niña 1:debes estar hambriento (saca una charola con manzanas) ten tome algunas manzanas de la bodega para que comas

Oliver toma una manzana con sus casco y le da una mordida y se sorprendió por el sabor nunca había probado un manzana tan sabrosa en toda su vida

Oliver: gracias pero aun no se quienes son o donde estoy o como llegue aquí o donde esta mi ropa (dijo la ultima frase sonrojándose a la potranca amarilla de de pelo rojo con el moño rosa)

Niña 1: a tu primera pregunta somos las cutie mark crusaders yo soy Apple Bloom,ella es sweetie Belle (señala a la unicornio blanca de pelo morado y rosado) y ella es Scootaloo (señala a la pegaso de color naranja de pelo magenta)

scootaloo: a tu segunda pregunta estas en ponyville mas especifico en sweet apple acres en nuestra casa club (dijo)

Sweetie bell: a tu tercera pregunta tu ropa estaba mojada y para que no te resfriaras tuvimos que quitártela para que no te enfermaras(ve la ropa de oliver tendida afuera de la casa club) aunque no entiendo porque llevarías este conjunto, es decir la mayoría de los ponis como nosotras normalmente no usamos ropa al menos no la mayoría del tiempo (viendo a oliver con cara de confusion) es decir no usamos ropa pero cuando queremos ponernos algo de ropa lo hacemos por gusto,¿me entiendes? (le pregunto a oliver que tenia una cara de confusion)

Oliver: entiendo eso creo

Apple Bloom: bien nos toca hacer las preguntas ¿quien eres?

Scootaloo:¿De donde vienes?

Sweetie belle:¿por que traías es ropa harapienta? (siente las miradas de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo clavarse en su alma) sin ofender

Oliver suspiro y de dedico a decir la verdad a su manera

Oliver: mi nombre es Oliver twist,vengo de un lugar muy lejano al cual no quiero ni volver a acordarme, y llevaba esa ropa porque no puedo pagar nueva ropa (dijo con una mirada de tristeza)

Apple Bloom: no lo entiendo ¿tus padres no pueden pagarte nueva ropa? (pregunto)

Oliver twist: no tengo padres (cuando dijo eso las dos crusaders Apple Bloom y sweetie belle lo miran con confusion mientras que Scootaloo lo miraba con tristeza y asombro) soy huérfano

Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom:¿que es huérfano? (preguntaron al unisono)

Scootaloo:es un niño o niña que perdió a su familia ya sea porque no lo querían en su vida o porque perdio a su familia en un accidente (dijo con dolor en su corazón )_Sera que mi deseo se concedió_ (dijo en su mente)

Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom: ¿no tienes padres?

Oliver: no

Apple Bloom: ¿Abuelos?

Oliver: no

Sweetie belle: ¿Hermanos o hermanas?

Oliver: no

Sweetie belle: ¿entonces donde vives? (pregunto)

Oliver: en ninguna parte (al decir eso Scootaloo se asombro)

Scootaloo:espera se supone que los huérfanos viven en casas de adopción para que puedas encontrar una familia,porque dices que no vives en ningún lugar (todos la estaban mirando con asombro porque conocía bien como vivía un huérfano)_rayos me estoy arriesgando a que sepan que soy huérfana_(pensó)

Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom: como es que sabes todas esas cosas (preguntaron asombradas)

Scootaloo: recuerdan cuando quisimos probar ganar nuestras cutie mark por ser bibliotecarias (las dos potrancas asintieron) pues leí un libro de trabajos sociales y así aprendí lo de los huérfanos(dijo y despues pensó)_créanselo por favor créanselo_

Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom: si tu lo dices (dijeron con voz de sospecha)

Oliver: no estas equivocada los huérfanos vivimos en orfanatos hasta que alguien nos adopte ya sea buena o mala y a mi no me adoptaron me obligaron a ir con un jefe de morgue(dijo tristemente) cuando su segundo asistente que tenia dos años mas que yo insulto a mi madre a la cual nunca conocí bueno me enoje tanto que lo golpee luego aunque estaba defendiendo el honor de mi madre agarraron una vara de metal y me pegaron en la espalda,despues de eso escape de esa morgue y decidí viajar a un lugar mejor pero como no sabia volar decidí seguir mi camino a pie con esas ropas para que nadie me reconociera y me mandaran de nuevo al orfanato y bueno mi búsqueda me trajo aquí (finalizo su relato con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos)

las niñas estuvieron rompiendo en llanto la que mas lloraba era Sweetie belle lo que hizo darse cuenta a Oliver que ella era la mas sensible al sufrimiento pero Scootaloo solo miraba a oliver con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor tanto propio como ajeno a ella

Sweetie belle: No sabia que un alicornio podría sufrir tantos maltratos al no ser de la familia real o de ninguna otra (dijo con lagrimas aun en los ojos abrazando al aliconio café de melena rubia)

Apple Bloom: no te preocupes si no tienes un lugar donde quedarte puedes quedarte en nuestra casa club tanto como huésped y miembro honorario de nuestro club dado que tampoco tienes una cutie mark (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Scootaloo:_Diablos si el se queda aquí ¿donde dormiré yo en un callejón? digo no quiero ser una egoísta pero aun así..._(dijo en su mente)

Oliver: esta bien pero (1) ¿que son cutie mark? y (2) ¿que son las cutie mark crusaders? cuando las mencionas suena a algo muy importante

las tres ponis vieron al alicornio con la boca abierta del asombro

Scootaloo,Apple Bloom,Sweetie belle:!COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO SEPAS LO QUE ES UNA CUTIE MARK¡ (gritaron tan fuerte que hasta el otro lado de sweet apple acres)

en ese momento Una yegua con sombrero baquero naranja claro con tres manzanas como cutie mark escucho el escándalo y salio corriendo a la casa club

yegua del sombrero :rayos espero que las niñas no estén metiéndose en problemas (dijo con cara de preocupación)

Sweetie belle: básicamente una cutie mark es una marca que simboliza tu talento especial pero solo se revela cuando descubres tu talento especial

Apple Bloom: ni la magia hará aparecer una cutie mark antes de tiempo créeme lo e intentado

Scootaloo: fundamos este club para ponis sin una cutie mark sea potro o potranca, pero ayer decidimos que aun los miembros con una cutie mark no tienen que abandonar el club pero tienen que ayudar a ponis que no tienen una cutie mark a obtenerla

En ese momento oliver recordó cuando charlo con Luna se pudo fijar que tenia la marca de una luna en sus flancos esa debía ser su cutie mark pero que se suponía que significaba

Oliver: bueno me alegro que no sea nada parecido a lo que me hicieron hacer a través de engaños (recordando el trabajo "hacer pañuelos y carteras") me gustaría unirme a su club

las chicas tenían un brillo en sus ojos estaban felices pero cuando escucharon lo que dijo oliver se preguntaron que eran esas cosas que hizo acaso eran graves pero no querían agraviar las cosas preguntándole algo que sin duda era doloroso para el

Oliver:Scootaloo tu fuiste quien me ayudo no quisiera preguntarte una cosa en privado ¿si no es molestia?

Scootaloo: si claro chicas podrían salir un minuto por favor

Sweetie belle y Apple boom asintieron y salieron del club dejando a los dos para una conversación en privado

**afuera del club**

Apple Bloom:que crees que le quiera preguntar a Scootaloo (viendo a Sweetie belle que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro)Sweetie belle ¿porque tienes esa sonrisa?

Sweetie belle:no es obvio seguramente quiere ser su pony especial,es decir ella lo rescato y cuando despertó seguramente al ver su melena,sus ojos y el oír su voz seguramente se enamoro al instante como si viera un ángel caído del cielo (miro como Appel bloom tenia una cara de asombro)

en ese momento vieron a alguien acercarse a la casa del arbol

Yegua naranja: ¿niñas que paso están bien? (pregunto con preocupacion)

Apple Bloom:!Apple Jack¡ que haces aqui "_rayos si aberigua lo de oliver seguro que lo mandara directo a un orfanato"_ (penso asustada de perder a su nuevo compañero)

Sweetie belle:no te preocupe Apple Jack solo esperamos afuera mientras nuestro nuevo amigo termine de conversar en privado con scootaloo

cuando termino esa frase Apple Bloom se llevo el casco a la cara

Apple Jack: ¿Amigo? masculino creo que ire a revisar ustedes quédense aquí

cuando termino de subir abrió un poco la puerta para espiar todo y pudo ver a scootaloo y a un portillo unicornio cafe de melena rubia (porque no podía ver sus alas desde su posición actual)

**interior del club**

Scootaloo: bien ¿que es tan secreto que no puede incluir a mis amigas? (pregunto con duda)

Oliver:¿por que le mientes a tus amigas?

Scootaloo:¿a que te refieres?

Oliver: al echo de que eres huérfana (dijo con rostro serio)

Scootaloo:pero ¿como es que lo supiste?

Oliver: te podría decir que pude sentirlo,cuando dije que era huérfano pude sentir una gran tristeza invadiéndote como si supieras lo que siento, ademas te delataste a ti misma cuando explicaste lo que es un huérfano y como es su vida, no te preocupes no le diré tu secreto a nadie pero no entiendo porque no confías en tus amigas(dijo decepcionado)

Scootaloo:no es que no confié en ellas es que no quiero que me traten diferente no quiero que se preocupen tanto por mi

Oliver:algun día lo averiguaran es mejor que les digas antes que lo averigüen por si mismas,así no se sentirán como si no confiaras en ellas (dijo con una sonrisa pero con ojos de preocupación)

Scootaloo:_Tiene razon si sigo con esta farsa corro el riesgo de que mis amigas lo averiguen por si mismas y pierda su confianza peor,corro el riesgo de perder su amistad _(pensó angustiada) *suspiro* esta bien te juro que le diré a mis amigas la verdad mañana en la escuela con cerrojo o inserto un pastelillo en mi ojo(dijo moviendo su pesuña a su corazón y luego a su ojo)

Oliver se inpresiono por la clase de ritual que hizo para hacer una promesa

Oliver: una pregunta ademas de mi ¿alguien mas sabe que eres huérfana?

Scootaloo: incluido tu dos (dijo con una sonrisa)

despues de decir eso oliver noto que en la puerta alguien estaba espiando

Oliver: mejor dicho tres(dijo a Scootaloo) puedes salir de allí se que estuviste espiando la conversacion

la puerta se abrió descubriendo a una yegua naranja,rubia,con sombrero vaquero,y una cutie mark de tres manzanas (con una expresión triste en su rostro)

scootaloo:¡¿APPLE JACK?!

* * *

**perdonen la tardanza pero e tenido problemas con la electricidad pero al fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero les guste**


	3. capitulo 3

**la vida en ponyville parte 1**

Scootaloo:¡¿APPLE JACK?!

Scootaloo estaba temblando pues Apple Jack avía escuchado la conversación privada lo único que podía imaginar fue estar en la fría habitación de un orfanato cuando una cuando la voz de Oliver la regresa a la realidad

Oliver: Tranquila (le dirige la mirada a Appel Jack)¿cuanto a escuchado de nuestra conversación?(pregunto a Apple Jack)

Apple Jack:*suspiro* lo escuche todo francamente Scootaloo entiendo porque querías mantener tu secreto

Scootaloo:por favor Apple Jack no me mandes a mi y a oliver a un orfanato se que mentí pero no quiero terminar en un orfanato donde cualquier pony me podría adoptar (despues de decir eso peso en un pony que la adoptaba solo para tratarla como esclava) ademas mis amigas están aquí en ponyville no quiero ir por favor (dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Apple Jack: Scootaloo...(fue interrumpida)

Scootaloo:por favor no quiero dejar ponyville solo porque me adopten

Apple Jack: Scootaloo...(fue interrumpida otra vez)

Scootaloo: te lo ruego no me denuncies al orfanato

Apple Jack: ¡SCOOTALOO! (dijo golpeando su casco contra el suelo par llamar la atención)no te voy a delatar con los servicios sociales eres la amiga de mi hermana no podría hacerte esto a ti ni a Apple bloom pero sobre ti (dijo mirando a oliver quien no se fijo que era un alicornio hasta que lo vio detenidamente)mejor seria decirle a la princesa celestia sobre ti tal vez te pueda poner en un buen lugar para vivir que me dices amiguito(dijo con una voz amigable)

Scootaloo savia lo que venia quien se negaría a esa oferta se estaba preparando para decir adios a su nuevo amigo cuando oliver se puso a su lado

Oliver:no gracias si me lo permite prefiero quedarme aquí con mis nuevas amigas

tanto Scootaloo como apple jack tenían un expresión de sorpresa en sus caras otro sin duda hubiera aceptado esa oferta pero el la rechazo

Oliver: ¿pasa algo señorita Apple jack?

Apple jack:no nada pero no me digas señorita con decirme Apple Jack basta y sobra, es que me sorprendiste nadie rechazaría la oportunidad que te di pero si es tu decision tampoco te delatare si quieres puedes dormir aquí total no hay problema

Scootaloo: de echo yo duermo aquí pero no lo sabian las chicas cuando se ofrecieron alojarte aquí (dijo apenada)aunque por mi no hay problema

Apple Jack lo pensó no quería dejarlos alli donde no podía supervisarlos pero rápidamente se le ocurrio una idea

Apple jack:Oliver cierto si no tienes donde quedarte puede quedarte en el granero de la granja lo mismo te ofresco Scootaloo, es bastante espacioso y no pasaras nada de frió pero oliver tienes que cumplir con una condición te parece bien

Oliver: ¿que clase de condición?

**Afuera del club**

Apple bloom: ¿Tuviste que abrir la boca no?

Sweetie bell: lo siento no quise se me salio,ademas tu sabes que es imposible mentirle a apple jack

Apple bloom:es cierto es que por fin teníamos un nuevo miembro y un nuevo amigo pero ahora tenemos que decirle adiós porque Apple jack es in-engañable y descubrirá que Oliver es huérfano y cuando nos demos cuenta oliver estará en camino de nuevo a un orfanato(dijo con tristeza)

despues de es conversación Oliver,Apple jack y Scootaloo salen de la casa club y lo primero que notan es que oliver tenia su ropa puesta

Apple bloom y Sweetie bell: Oliver (dijeron dándole un abraso de despedida con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) te vamos a extrañar

Apple jack:Niñas

Apple bloom: cuando te adopten mándanos una carta (aumentando la fuerza del abrazo)

Scootaloo:chicas

Sweetie bell: si te vuelven a tratar como te trataron siempre puedes regresar aquí siempre te recibiremos con los cascos abiertos (dijo aumentando la fuerza del abrazo)

Scootaloo y Apple jack: ¡OIGAN SI SIGUEN ASÍ LO MATARAN POR FALTA DE OXIGENO!

al oír eso notaron que el alicornio paso de café a purpura por la falta de oxigeno rápidamente sueltan a oliver y este recupera el aliento

Apple bloom y Sweetie bell: lo sentimos(dijeron con vergüenza)

Apple jack: estas bien caramelo

Oliver:si pero casi me ahogo

Applejack: No se preocupen ustedes dos lo se todo sobre oliver y no se preocupen no lo denunciare con servicios sociales pero tampoco se pude quedar en la casa del árbol

Sweetie bell:¿por que no?hicimos pijamadas allí todos el tiempo y no pasmos frió, no entran goteras ¿porque no se puede quedar aquí?(pregunto angustiada)

Apple jack:no te angusties es que decidí que seria mejor que oliver se quedara en el granero,es mas espacioso y esta mas cerca de la granja(le dijo de forma tranquila)ha y quiero pedirles un favor mientras yo alegro el granero para la estadía oliver porque no le muestran los alrededores de ponyville(dijo guiñándoles el ojo)

encuanto dijo eso lastres salieron con oliver en direccion a ponyville

Apple jack:espero que resista el entusiasmo de las niñas(dijo riendose)

calles de poniville

las chicas le estaban enseñando algunas partes de ponyville a oliver que rápidamente se adapto a caminar en cuatro patas

Apple bloom: bien¿a donde vamos primero?

Sweetie bell:yo se a donde ir

con esa frase las chicas llevaron a oliver a un lugar muy peculiar un establecimiento de forma rara que decía al frente"bienvenidos a la boutique carrusel"

Apple bloom:¿la boutique carrusel?

Sweetie bell:Si primero debemos encargarnos de esa ropa harapienta si no muchos empezaran a sopechar de oliver

Scootaloo: es brillante

Apple bloom:una buna idea

Sweetie bell:gracias

Oiver:pero no tengo nada de dinero no puedo pagar ropa nueva(dijo con cara de angustia)

Sweetie bell:no te preocupes mi hermana es la dueña y me la debe, ella me uso ayer como maniquí para la linea infantil(dijo con enojada)

con esa ultima palabra los cuatro entraron a la boutique

**interior de la Boutique Carrusel**

todo el logar estaba lleno de cubículos de cambio de ropa, un rincón para peluquería,un rincon con tres espejos y escalones que llevaban al segundo piso

Sweetie bell: ¡Hermana ya llegue! (grito)

voz de dama:ya voy Sweetie bell

Scootaloo:oye¿no dijiste que si tu hermana veía la ropa de oliver le daría un triple paro cardíaco?(pregunto con preocupación)

Sweetie bell:¡Cierto!rápido busquen algo con que tapar a oliver

Oiver:les sirve esta tela (monstrandole un royo de tela blanco)

Sweetie bell:perdona las molestias oliver (Dijo cubriendo a oliver dejando visible su rostro)

en ese momento una yegua bajo del segundo piso de la boutique era blanca como la nieve,con una melena y cola purpura con largas pestañas y una Cutie mark de tres diamantes

yegua blanca:Sweetie bell veo que trajiste a tus amigas(fijo su atención en oliver)oh hola no te había notado mucho gusto soy Rarity la hermana mayor de Sweetie bell es un gusto (dijo amablemente)

Oliver:mucho gusto señorita Rarity soy Oliver Twist es un gusto (dijo con una sonrisa en su cara)

Rarity: valla que joven tan caballeroso, tengo una pregunta ¿porque te ocultas con una de mis telas?

Sweetie bell:Es para que no sufras un triple paro cardíaco(dijo preocupada)

Rarity:Hay Sweetie bell no creo que sea para...(en ese momento retiro la tela de el cuerpo de oliver)tanto

rarity estaba aterrada por la ropa de oliver tanto que solto un grito que se oyó hasta el palacio de canterlot

Rarity: me va dar,me va dar,me va dar...

Sweetie bell:rarity cálmate veníamos porque oliver necesita nueva ropa

Rarity:¡pero claro que necesita ropa nueva! y yo con celestia de testigo no dejare que salgas con es ropa harapienta nunca mas ahora ven conmigo hay mucho que hacer (dijo encendiendo su cuerno arrastrando a oliver a la zona de diseño)ustedes tres quédense aquí y esperen

Sweetie bell:creo que no fue tan buena idea

scootaloo y apple bloom: tu crees

en el interior de el curato de diseño rarity estaba tomando las medidas de oliver para diseñar algo para el

Rarity: muy bien ahora necesito que te quites esa abominación contra la moda (dijo de forma calmada)

Oliver: de acuerdo señorita rarity

cuando termino de quitarse la ropa rarity estaba aun mas sorprendida que nunca

Rarity:¿eres un alicornio? por favor perdóneme joven príncipe no quería...(fue interrumpida por oliver)

Oliver:no soy un príncipe no tiene que actuar así señorita Rarity(dijo con una sonrisa)

Rarity: enserio valla nunca creí que llegaría el día en que conociera a un alicornio que no fuera parte de la familia real (dijo con sorpresa) tus padres devén estar orgullosos de ti

en es momento la sonrisa de oliver se marchito y eso no fue desapercibido por rarity

Rarity:pasa algo jovencito

Oliver:No es nada(dijo triste)

Rarity:Vamos no puedes engañarme como modista siempre me fijo en los detalles así que cuéntame

Oliver:*suspiro*es que no tengo padres soy huérfano

Rarity estaba en shock no podía creer lo que le dijo y ella le recordó lo que no tenia

Rarity:yo lo lamento no quería acerté sentir mal

Oliver:no tranquila no lo savias

en ese momento mientras rarity seguía trabajando en el atuendo de oliver el le contava todo sobre lo que le paso asta el momento excluyendo ciertas cosas, como el echo de que Scootaloo era huérfana,que no era de este mundo o que conocía a una de las gobernantes de equestria

Rarity:ya veo, así que por eso llevabas estas abominaciones (señalo la ropa de oliver) no te preocupes no te delatare con servicios sociales,Apple jack es un buena amiga mía se que estarás bien con ella

Oliver:muchas gracias señorita Rarity (dijo con una sonrisa)

Rarity: Bien termine,pero tenemos que hacer algo con esa melena

**en la recepción de la boutique**

Scootaloo:como creen que este

Apple bloom: seguramente esta pidiendo piedad

Sweetie bell: yo ya he sido la muñeca de diseño de rarity y les digo que es una molestia

en ese momento la puerta se abre para revelar a rarity

Rarity:señoritas déjenme presentares a oliver twist

cuando oliver salio de el cuarto tenia un nuevo corte de cabello estilo desordenado lo siguiente que notaron fue que tenia un chaleco color azul marino que ocultaba sus alas

al ver el nuevo look de oliver se impresionaron pero rápidamente notaron algo faltante

Apple bloom:Oliver te ves impresionante pero donde esta tu gorra

Scootaloo:es verdad Rarity ¿no le fabricaste lago que oculte su cuerno?

Swetie bell: no se que decir rarity pensé que habías cubrido todo

Rarity: jajaja niñas con quien creen que hablan (hace levitar una especie de gorra azul marino)esta es una visera es como una gorra pero sin la parte de arriba así el nuevo corte de oliver no se dañara y ademas son la moda en ponyhattam

Scootaloo:pero esa cosa no ocultara el cuerno de oliver (aclaro scootaloo)

Rarity:Sooctaloo no me insultes esta visera la hechizo twilight para mi la vez en la cual intentaba llamar la atención de un semental que no salia ni con pegasos ni con unicornios, pero prefiero no tocar ese tema(se pone la visera y su cuerno desaparece)ven mi cuerno se volvió invisible con solo ponérmela y al sacármela (su cuerno reaparece)mi cuerno reaparece

Swetie bell:perfecto justo lo que necesitábamos,oye y ¿te sorprendiste al saber que oliver era un alicornio?

Rarity:Si pero me sorprendió mas el echo que es un huérfano,pero no se preocupen no lo delatare con los servicios sociales con cerrojo o inserto un pastelillo en mi ojo(termino haciendo una pinky-promesa)

las tres suspiraron de alivio al ver a Rarity hacer la pinky-promesa pero oliver aun no entendía porque hacia esas movimientos raros

Scootaloo:Muy bien hora de mostrarle a oliver mas de poyville

Apple bloom: si siguiente parada sugar cube corner

Sweetie bell:no se y si nos topamos con pinky pie entonces podría hacernos perder todo el día

Rarity: Si me permiten sugerir porque no llevan a oliver a la biblioteca(sugirio)

Oliver:es una idea maravillosa en el antiguo lugar donde vivía conocí a un amable escritor de libros que me ayudo fue uno de mis mejores momento me gustaría conocer la biblioteca (dijo con una sonrisa)

Scootaloo:Esta decidido siguiente parada la biblioteca

Apple bloom:de acuerdo ademas necesito unos libros que mi hermana me encargo

Sweetie bell:vamonos

con esa ultima frase todos salen de la boutique en dirección a la biblioteca

Continuara...

* * *

**espero les guste este nuevo capitulo**


	4. capitulo 4

**La vida en ponyville parte 2**

despues de salir de la boutique carrusel con la nueva ropa de Oliver que lo hacia parecer un potro terrestre, el y las crusaders se dirigieron a la biblioteca a toda velocidad cuando de repente Oliver se puso pensativo reduciendo la velocidad

Oliver:_¿Porque la señorita Rarity habrá hecho ese ademan tan raro con sus cascos? lo mismo hizo Scootaloo cuando me prometió decirle la verdad a sus amigas ¿sera algo como jurar por la vida? ademas sobre las condiciones de Apple jack..._

en ese momento las tres crusaders notaron a Oliver muy pensativo y empezaron a reducir la velocidad

Appel Bloom: ¿Te ha pasado algo Oliver ¿te Ves reflexivo?

Oliver:Chicas ¿recuerdan que Apple jack les dijo que me quedare en el granero de la granja?

Apple bloom y Sweetie bell: Si (Dijeron estafa duda)

Oliver:bueno pues verán...

_**flash back**_

Apple jack:Oliver tienes que cumplir una condición te parece bien

Oliver: ¿Qué tipo de condición (Pregunte en voz baja)

Apple jack:bueno en realidad son cuatro condiciones,la primera es que nadie en ponyville mas que mis amigas sepa que eres huérfano,segundo salvo mis amigas, los ponis no puede saber que eres un alicornio eso ya veré como lo resuelvo, tercero Tienes que ir a la escuela de ponyville,como dice mi abuela un pony sin educación no triunfa en esta vida y por ultimo...

_**Fin del flash back**_

Oliver:tengo que un...

No pudo hablar mas porque algo llamo su atención

Sweetie bell:ya llegamos (dijo llamando la atención de todos)

frente al grupo se encontraba un árbol grande pero lo primero que oliver noto en ese árbol era que parecía una casa con todo,ventanas,una puerta,una terraza era algo sorprendente para el

Oliver:¿esa es la biblioteca? pero si es un árbol y una casa(dijo con una voz y expresión de sorpresa en su rostro)

Scootaloo: Sorprendido,Apuesto que no había nada parecido en donde estuviste antes

Oliver:Ni parecido

Sweetie bell: y eso que no la ves por dentro, ni conoces a los que viven allí

Oliver:¿son agradables?

Apple bloom:si y mucho la bibliotecaria es única y el asistente es simpático ademas son amigos de mi hermana

Oliver: ¿Cómo que unica?

Sweetie bell, Scootaloo y Apple bloom: ya lo veras * risas *

Cuando terminaron de hablar entraron en la biblioteca oliver vio las estanterías llenas de libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista

**interior de la biblioteca**

Oliver:guao cuantos libros(dijo con voz de sorpresa)

Swetie bell:¿pensé que dijiste que ya habías estado en una biblioteca?

Oliver:si pero era una muy pequeña comparada con esta._ni en la biblioteca del señor Brownlow había tantos libros_

Apple Bloom: oye Oliver ¿cual es la ultima condición que te dio mi hermana?

Oliver: prefiero mantenerlo en secreto hasta que volvamos a la granja

Swetie bell y Apple Bloom estaban dudosas pero respetaron la decision de Oliver, Scootaloo sin embargo estuvo presente cuando se le dieron las condiciones así que sabian perfectamente cual era la ultima condición,de repente una voz sale de la otra habitación

voz de niño:aguarden un poco ya voy a atender

de repente de la otra habitación sale una especie de reptil morado con escamas vedes que van desde su cabeza hasta su cola

Reptil: Hola chicas que las trae por aquí

Apple bloom:Hola spike vinimos porque le estamos mostrando la ciudad a un nuevo amigo nuestro y vine por un libro que mi hermana encargo se llama "el efecto de la música sobre las plantas"

Spike como se llamaba el reptil se dispuso a buscar el libro cuando de repente un búho aparece con un libro en la boca

Spike: así que allí estaba gracias owlowiscious

el búho simplemente ululo a lo cual spike considero un "de nada"

Spike:aqui esta el libro (puso el libro en la alforja de Apple Bloom) y díganme ¿como se llama su nuevo amigo?

Scootaloo: Spike el es Oliver Twist (dijo señalando al potro "terrestre" que aun seguia maravillado por la cantidad de libros en la biblioteca)

Spike:dime ¿le pasa algo a su nuevo amigo?

Apple Bloom: Nada no te preocupes, Oliver (dijo presionando una costilla sacando a oliver de el trance)

Oliver: Ah lo siento estaba viendo esta increíble colección de libros soy Oliver Twist por cierto

Spike:soy Spike y es verdad tenemos de todo aquí Medicinas,naturaleza,zoología,Historia,técnicas de vuelo,magia...

al escucha esa ultima parte reacciono...

Oliver: ¿Magia, como brujería,maldiciones y conjuros? (pregunto un poco asustado)

Spike:jajaja no esa es magia falsa cuentos para asustar a los potros

Voz sabia: lo dice aquel que cree en los zombies

cuando oyeron esa voz se dieron la media vuelta para descubrir una pony unicornio lavanda con pelo azul obscuro con dos franjas de color rosa y violeta con una cutie mark de una estrella morada rodeada de chispas

Spike: twilight ya volviste ¿que quería la princesa celestia?

Twilight: quería enseñarme un hechizo nuevo que permite invertir la gravedad,dice que si discord vuelve a escaparse necesitaria unos cuantos hechizos para contrarrestar sus "pequeñas bromas"(dijo la ultima parte haciendo comillas) pero dejando aun lado lo que paso apenas ya una semana díganme ¿quien es su nuevo amigo?

Apple bloom: el es Oliver twist ,Oliver ella es twilight ella es una de las mejores amigas de mi hermana

Oliver: hola señorita soy Oliver Twist es un gusto conocerla (dijo con una sonrisa en su cara)

Twilight: mucho gusto Oliver yo soy Twilight Sparkel la estudiante personal de la princesa celestia y la bibliotecaria de poniville

Oliver: así que a eso se refería Apple bloom al decir que eras única (se arrodillo)lamento no haberme arrodillado, como estudiante de la princesa celestia debí haberle mostrado mas respeto

Twilight estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate y Spike y las crusaders no pudieron aguantar mas la risa

Twilight:Oliver no tienes que hacer eso por favor el ser estudiante de la pricesa celestia no amerita que tengas que hacerme ninguna reverencia o tratamiento real

Oliver en ese momento sintió una gran humildad saliendo de las palabras de twilight y se levanto del suelo

Oliver:señorita twilight ¿habla enserio?

Twilight:Si Oliver y dime solo twilight o si prefieres me puedes decir twi

Oliver: ¿por que?

Twilight: es un apodo que siempre usan Spike y mis amigas y algunos otros

Spike: tienes razon hermanita (dijo Spike Con una sonrisa)

Oliver: ¿hermanita?, ¿tu y ese reptil están emparentados?

Spike estaba con cara de enojado, las crusaders estaban con caras de sorpresa y twilight estaba con la expresión de "hay no"

Spike: !A quien llamas reptil¡ (dijo furioso acercándose a Oliver)

Oliver:Lo siento es que no se que eres, así que te llame reptil no como insulto si no para aclarar que eres de esa especie (dijo oliver con una expresión de arrepentimiento)

Spike se sentía como un idiota en ese momento, había sido insultado varias veces en canterlot con el mismo insulto por los snobs del lugar que había olvidado que la palabra "reptil" definía a su especie pero el "segundo insulto" era uno que si le dolía pero ahora menos que tenia maravillosas amigas y una hermana maravillosa

Spike: lo lamento oliver es que en nuestra antigua casa los snobs siempre me insultaban con la misma palabra "Reptil" me decían "reptil asqueroso" entre otras cosas pero no te culpo, esta es la primera vez que ves a un dragón

Oliver:¿eres un dragón? (dijo con asombro)_valla luna nunca me menciono de que había dragones en esta tierra_

Spike: si ¿que nunca viste uno?

Oliver: solo e leído historias de los dragones pero nuca creí ver a un dragón en carne y hueso y menos uno que sepa hablar,enserio lamento haberte dicho reptil no lo sabia

Spike: tranquilo al menos no me llamaste de (cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños)la otra manera

las crusaders estaban confundidas, pero el Twilight recordaba con tristeza cual era el segundo insulto

Oliver: Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común

Spike parece un poco sorprendido ante las palabras de Oliver

Oliver:a mi tambien me insultaban de forma desagradable me decían "que deberían haberme ahogado al nacer" o que "era una rata y que no importara lo que hiciera siempre seria una rata" pero había un insulto que no toleraba (cerro los ojos de la tristeza)

Apple bloom,sweetie bell y scootaloo estaban muy sorprendidas de que a Spike lo hubieran tratado así en canterlot y twilight no podía creer lo que oían su orejas quien le podría decir esas cosas a un niño bien portado

Spike: ¿recuerdas de casualidad cual es el insulto que usaban?

Oliver: ¿porque?

spike: que tal una apuesta si mi insulto resulta peor que el tuyo me compraras un embase lleno de helado

Oliver: y si mi insulto resultara peor

Spike:te daré un embace completo de helado que me dices ¿aceptas?

Oliver no sabia que era exactamente el helado pero sonaba algo valioso para spike

Oliver: Acepto, twilight podrías ser la que de la cuenta atrás por favor

Twilight:*suspiro* esta bien pero que quede claro que no apruebo el insultarse entre ustedes

las crusaders estaban de espectadoras preguntadose que es lo que iban a decir los dos

Crepúsculo: ¿Listos?

oliver y pico: Listos

Crepúsculo: 3...2...1...!Ya¡

oliver y pico: ¡Huérfano sin valor!

las crusader,twilight y los chicos se quedaron congelados hasta que twilight fue la primera en hablar

Crepúsculo: Oliver acaso tu...(Fue interrumpido por Oliver)

Oliver: Si soy huérfano

Spike: valla nunca había conocido nadie igual a mi en ese sentido

Oliver: yo si porque crecí en un orfanato

Scootaloo:_ no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír spike huérfano bueno debió ser adoptado por los padres de twilight cuando salio del cascaron o cuando demostró inteligencia._!hay mi cabeza me esta doliendo en niveles que nunca pense que fueran posibles¡

Twilight: veras un día mientras estaba de vacaciones con toda mi familia spike estaba llorando porque un snob le dijo a spike que era un huérfano sin valor alguno spike se encerró en su cuarto y se negó a salir durante diez días, mis padres,mi hermano y yo no podíamos tolerarlo mas, nos dolía verlo así hasta que a mis padres se les ocurrio la idea de adopta a spike como un hijo, ni a mi ni a mi hermano nos molestaba la idea pues queríamos a spike y fue la misma celestia quien legalizo la adopción,despues de eso spike no volvió a ser insultado y se convirtió en mas que un asistente se convirtió en mi hermano menor(dijo abrasando al pequeño dragón)

la historia llego al corazón de todos los presentes y no se hizo esperar algunas lagrimas de parte de sweetie bell, Oliver podía sentir el cariño fraternal que se tenían twilight Y spike esbozando una sonrisa ante tal escena

Spike:Oye dime ¿cual es tu historia?

Oliver:es un poco larga, pero podría acortarla

Spike: no hay problema ¿me dices donde vives?

Oliver: en la graja de sweet apple acres verán es que yo...

despues de eso oliver les contó un poco de su vida la misma versión que le contó a las chicas, lo que paso en sweet apple acres excluyendo que era un alicornio,que scootaloo era huérfana y la ultima condición de apple jack

Twilight: valla esto es, no se que decir

spike: y que lo digas esas experiencias no se las desearía ni a mi peor enemigo

twilight: lo se, Oliver hasta donde me contaste puedo decir que has tenido una vida muy dura

Oliver: si pero e sabido sobrevivir aunque no siempre lo e hecho por mi cuenta

twilight: seguro que tus amigos del orfanato te han ayudado a sobrevivir (dijo con una sonrisa)

Oliver: no tuve ningún amigo en el orfanato es mas no supe que era la amistad hasta que escape de la funeraria(recordando lo que paso cuando su amigo dodger lo ayudo a sobrevivir y lo defendió cuando sikes cuando lo amenazo de muerte) pero creo que estoy entendiéndola un poco mejor(dirigiendo una mirada a las crusaders)

twilight estaba en shock un niño que no sabia que era la amistad era como verse así misma de niña otra vez

twilight:Oliver yo se como te sientes en ese punto de tu vida yo tampoco sabia lo que era la amistad hasta que llegue a ponyville

Oliver:¿enserio?

spike: si deberias a ver visto a twilight, el primer día que llegamos aquí...(se cayo cuando twilight le dio un mirada de "mejor calla")mejor olvídalo(dijo con una risa de incomodidad)

twilight: tiene razon antes no me interesaba nada de la amistad solo me interesaban los preparativos para la celebración del sol de verano y encontrar información sobre los elementos de la armonía para salvar a equestria de nightmare moon pero no sabia que hacer amigas era exactamente lo que salvaría a equestria,cuando nightmare moon destruyo la forma física de los elementos de la armonía sentí como la esperanza se me iba hasta que me di cuenta que los elementos estaban presentes en mis amigas y en mi (dijo recordando como conoció a sus mejores amigas)

oliver: eso suena increíble pero que paso con nightmare moon ¿acaso la ejecutaron?

twiligt: !no¡ fue convertida devuelta a su verdadera forma la princesa luna gracias a los elementos de la armonía

oliver:_luna era malvada valla pero twilight debe tener razon y ella cambio para bien despues de todo cuando conocí a luna era amable y gentil_

Apple Bloom: oye Oliver ¿tenias amigos en el lugar donde vivías?

Oliver: si un amigo y un mentor (dijo recordando a dodger Y al señor Brownlow )

Sweetie bell: algún día deberias contarnos sobre ellos pero por el momento sigamos con nuestro recorrido (dijo entusiasmada) vamos a sugarcube corner seguro que pinki pie no esta ahora allí

Apple bloom y Scootaloo veían a sweetie bell algo dudosas oliver se preguntaba quien era esta pinki pie y porque no querían toparse con ella sin embargo una voz llamo su atención

Twilight: si quieren evitar a pinki les diré que es seguro ir a sugarcube corner hice una escala alli y los señores cake me dijeron que pinki no trabajaba hoy por un asunto personal así que es seguro ir a sugarcube corner

Apple bloom: entonces esta decidido(dijo viendo a sus amigas que tenían una expresión de entusiasmo)

twilight: y no se preocupen guardare el secreto de que Oliver es huérfano verdad Spike

Spike: si Twilight (despues de esa frase dijeron al unisono) con cerrojo o inserto un pastelillo en mi ojo

oliver otra-vez noto ese ademan extraño primero con scootaloo,luego con Apple jack,luego con Rarity y ahora spike y twilight que significaba,con ese ultimo pensamiento fueron en dirección a sugarcube corner

**Continuara...**

* * *

**me llevo tiempo pero termine ****el nuevo capitulo** espero que les guste :)

**tambien en saludo para mi sensei SuperPonySaiyanX9000**


End file.
